Manual de Mantenimiento del Propietario
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Sanctuary Inc. se enorgullece de sacar al mercado las nuevas unidades: CABALLEROS DE BRONCE Lea las especificaciones de este nuevo y maravilloso producto.
1. UNIDAD SEIYA

**Nota: **la unidad SEIYA ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, son marca registrada de Kurumada y Toei.

La idea surgió de los fics de Theresa_green de los manuales de funcionamiento de la Comunidad del Anillo.

**1\. Seiya: manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

***** ¡FELICIDADES! *****

Ahora es usted el orgulloso propietario de una unidad SEIYA de edición limitada! Siga las instrucciones detalladas en este manual para asegurarse de que su caballero del zodiaco sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad. ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS

Nombres: SEIYA

Tipo: Caballero de bronce

Fabricantes: Graude fundation Inc.

Ensamblado: Japón

Programado: Grecia

Peso: 53 kilogramos

Estatura: 165 cm

Color: Café rojizo

Signo: Sagitario

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias

**INSTALACIÓN**

Cuando usted reciba su SEIYA, remueva la envoltura, no es necesario que remueva otras prendas de vestir por el momento.

Su SEIYA llegará completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor revise que tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

Una armadura de Pegaso debidamente empaquetada en una caja

Un par de jeans azules

Una camiseta roja sin mangas

Un par de zapatos deportivos blancos

*****NOTA*** **Para que su SEIYA esté cómodo, instálelo en el ático de su casa, no importa si es pequeño y húmedo, su SEIYA acostumbra habitar lugares altos y fríos desde donde puede vigilar a sus enemigos.

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO**

Su SEIYA tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual

Cuidado de los niños:

La unidad SEIYA es excelente para entretener a los niños, mejor si son muchos, porque a ellos les encanta la ingenuidad innata de su SEIYA.

Guardaespaldas personal:

Su SEIYA está especialmente programado para defender a su persona contra cualquier tipo de ataque incluso de divinidades paganas antiguas. Sólo colóquese una peluca púrpura y verá como su SEIYA la defenderá con su propia vida.

Paramédico:

Si en su familia son propensos a los ataques cardíacos, su unidad SEIYA le será muy útil cuando un alguien de su familia sufra un paro cardíaco, pues está entrenado para hacer volver a latir el corazón de un golpe. Claro que esta técnica puede incluir varios huesos rotos, pero esto no importa si es una vida la que salva.

**ADVERTENCIA**: para utilizar esta función debe conseguir un modelo Hyoga que es mejor calculando distancias que la unidad SEIYA.

Compras:

La unidad SEIYA está capacitada para conseguir cualquier artículo que usted le mande a conseguir, sin importar lo lejos que se encuentre o lo peligros que resulte el camino, su unidad SEIYA jamás volverá con las manos vacías.

Remodelación de su hogar:

La unidad SEIYA al igual que todas las unidades santos de ATENA, está completamente calificado para realizar cualquier trabajo de demolición de pequeños departamentos y grandes edificios. No importa el material con que estén construidos, si es concreto, ladrillos o piedra, la dureza de la cabeza de la unidad SEIYA ha sido probada exhaustivamente en este tipo de tareas y jamás resultará seriamente dañada.

**ADVERTENCIA:**no haga esto a menos que tenga serias ganas de reconstruir su hogar, porque la unidades SEIYA no suelen detenerse hasta que no quede piedra sobre piedra.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

Encontrará que su SEIYA es compatible sólo los modelos santos de Atena, sin embargo no siempre es así preste atención al siguiente modo de interactuar:

(a) Hostil: con los modelos JABU, SHAINA, SAGA, KANON, IKKI (en retribución a la hostilidad incial del modelo del Fénix)

(b) Amigable: con los modelos SHIRYU, SHUN, HYOGA, MARIN, AIORIA, MU (especialmente su accesorio KIKI)

(c) asesino: cualquier otro modelo guerrero enemigo de Atena que incluyen todos los modelos: DE ASGARD, MARINAS DE POSEÍDON, ESPECTROS DE HADES, etc.

**LIMPIEZA.**

Como todo modelo santo de Atena es muy probable que sea cual fuere la tarea encomendada a su unidad SEIYA, ésta siempre termine completamente desarreglada y sucia por lo que una limpieza diaria de sus componentes es imprescindible si quiere mantener su hogar impecable.

***** NOTA ***** Si su unidad SEIYA se niega a tomar un baño, consiga una unidad SHUN para que le enseñe como mantenerse limpio por sí mismo y que no use el fregadero de la cocina para su aseo correspondiente.

**RECARGA**

Alimentación: Comida regular

Bebida: mucha bebida gaseosa

Sueño: mucho, a las unidades SEIYA les encanta dormir.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES**

**P:** _Mi SEIYA ha cambiado de color, ahora es más oscuro casi negro, por qué sucede esto, está sucio?_

**R:** Es muy probable que sí, pero si ya intentó bañarlo y sigue del mismo color, eso sólo puede significar que su unidad SEIYA ha estado jugando de nuevo con las unidades piratas caballeros negros, de muy mala calidad. Debe conseguir urgentemente una unidad SHIRYU para que lo llene de huecos y su SEIYA vuelva a su estado normal.

**P:** Mi unidad SEIYA es demasiado impulsivo, siempre quiere llamar la atención de todos. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**R:** Es un problema de software que todavía no ha sido solucionado, lo mejor que puede hacer es obtener un modelo HYOGA, que lo pondrá en su lugar sólo con la mirada. Si eso no resulta, consiga un modelo SHAINA, tal vez no le quite lo entrometido, pero le dará una buena paliza seguramente.

P: Mi SEIYA es muy ruidoso y cuando le digo que se calle comienza a hablar a gritos, lo que me trae problemas en lugares silenciosos como bibliotecas, juzgados u hospitales. ¿Cómo hago qué se calle?

R. Bastaría don dejar de llevar a su Seiya a sitios como bibliotecas u hospitales. No obstante, suponemos que si tiene que llevar a su SEIYA a un juzgado para comparecer con un juez por algo que hizo, lo mejor es buscar un buen abogado y un modelo ORPHEE.

**P:** Mi SEIYA cae cada vez que se acerca a un barranco, ¿es esto normal?

**R:** Es completamente normal, porque la unidad SEIYA ha sido diseñada para soportar cualquier tipo de golpes, pero está cualidad lo hace muy inestable en cuanto a equilibrio se refiere, pero no importa porque su SEIYA es capaz de resistir esos golpes y más sin sufrir ningún daño considerable

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO**

**Problema:** Su SEIYA se niega a obedecer sus órdenes aun cuando usa la peluca púrpura.

**Solución:** Esto suele suceder a un principio, lo único que tiene que hacer es decirle que usted con lo ayudará a encontrar a su hermana si colabora, su SEIYA la obedecerá incondicionalmente y pronto se olvidará de esta promesa porque su memoria no está expandida como los otros modelos santos de Atena.

**Problema:** El SEIYA que le enviaron es más alto, su cabello es más claro y lleva una banda atada en la frente.

**Solución:** Por error le fue enviado el modelo AIOROS de la exclusiva línea caballeros dorados. Aunque usted pueda creer que ha salido ganado, por favor devuelva el modelo AIROS para ser cambiado por su correspondiente SEIYA, y lo decimos en serio. Los modelos AIOROS todavía no están terminados y su tiempo de vida útil es muy corto.

**Problema:** Su SEIYA ha desaparecido hace semanas y sospechosamente encontró una estatua parecida en una plaza.

**Solución:** Es muy probable que alguno de sus vecinos posean una unidad ARGOL, este modelo en particular tiende a atacar a los modelos SEIYA y SHUN. Lo que puede hacer es conseguir una unidad SHIRYU para que se encargue de la unidad ARGOL.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Es muy posible que su modelo SHIRYU regrese seriamente dañado después de realizar esta tarea, tal vez ya no vuelva a ser el mismo, así que tendrá que elegir si desea recuperar a sus SEIYA y perder a su modelo SHIRYU, o mantener su modelo SHIRYU y tener una estatua decorativa en su jardín.

**NOTA FINAL**

Su SEIYA le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio. Está garantizado que le servirá aun en las condiciones más extremas.


	2. UNIDAD SHUN

**Nota: **la unidad SHUN ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, son marca registrada de Kurumada y Toei.

La idea surgió de los divertidos fics de Theresa_green de los manuales de funcionamiento de la comunidad del anillo.

**1\. SHUN: manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

***** ¡FELICIDADES! *****

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso propietario de una unidad SHUN de edición limitada! Siga las instrucciones detalladas en este manual para asegurarse de que su caballero del zodiaco sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad. ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS

Nombres: SHUN

Tipo: Caballero de bronce

Fabricantes: Graude fundation Inc.

Ensamblado: Japón

Programado: la isla de Andrómeda

Peso: 51 kilogramos

Estatura: 165 cm

Color: verde

Signo: Virgo

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias

**INSTALACIÓN**

Cuando usted reciba su SHUN, remueva la envoltura, no es necesario que remueva otras prendas de vestir por el momento.

Su SHUN llegará completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor revise que tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

Una armadura de Andrómeda debidamente empaquetada en una caja.

Dos cadenas de longitud indefinida

Pantalones blancos con tirantes

Una camiseta verde

Un par de zapatos deportivos blancos

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO**

Su modelo SHUN tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual

Sacar a pasear a los perros:

Las cadenas de la armadura de Andrómeda son excelentes para sacar a pasear al parque a su mascota. Shun es excelente cuidando animales o cualquier otra criatura viva en este planeta. No se extrañe si lo manda con un perro y él regresa con una docena.

**ADVERTENCIA**: la empresa no se hace responsable por posibles riñas con sus vecinos por acusaciones de intento de robo de cachorros.

Tendedero:

Las largas cadenas se SHUN lo hacen apto para utilizarlo como tendedero y secar la ropa al sol aprovechando la energía calorífica del astro rey, promoviendo así un menor consumo eléctrico, lo que hace su Shun amigable con el medio ambiente.

Sistema de calefacción personalizada:

Siempre puede contar con el modelo SHUN para calentar su hogar. Para activar esta función, sólo tiene que decirle que una unidad dorada CAMUS ha entrado a su hogar, verá como enseguida el modelo SHUN enciende su cálido y tierno cosmos y calienta todo el lugar.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

Encontrará que su SHUN es compatible con la mayoría de los modelos caballeros de Atena, aun cuando el sentimiento no sea recíproco.

**NOTA:** La compatibilidad no significa que pueda conectar su unidad SHUN con cualquiera. De intentarlo la compañía no se hace responsable por alguna unidad IKKI que pudiera ir a su domicilio a eliminar al que tuvo esa idea.

**LIMPIEZA.**

Este modelo tiene la función de auto limpieza, así que no será necesario que usted se encargue de ello personalmente, pero si lo desea puede usted ayudarlo alcanzándole el jabón o las toallas.

**RECARGA**

Alimentación: Comida regular

Bebida: agua regular

Sueño: normal.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES**

**P: **Mi SHUN se ha vuelto violento, su cabello se ha vuelto negro y me ha amenazado con cortarme la cabeza. ¿Qué está mal?

R: Es muy probable que su SHUN haya sido infectado con el pernicioso virus informático HADES. Este virus es altamente dañino y puede ocasionar muchos problemas. Lo primero que debe hacer es quitarse la peluca púrpura y borrar completamente todo el software para instalar un nuevo programa.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Es posible que su SHUN se niegue a esta operación, en ese caso consiga un modelo IKKI para que le ayude.

**P:** Mi modelo SHUN acostumbra salir de casa y regresar todo sucio y desarreglado, ¿es esto normal, debo reprenderlo?

**R:** Es muy probable que cerca de su casa exista un modelo HYOGA, compañero habitual de juegos del modelo SHUN, seguramente ambos van a las montañas más próximas a practicar salto Bunggie con las cadenas de la armadura de Andrómeda. De ninguna manera debe alentar este comportamiento, porque su unidad SHUN puede salir seriamente dañada, ya que su cabeza no tiene la resistencia a los golpes de los modelos SEIYA.

**NOTA:** Es posible que también los acompañe una unidad SEIYA, que saltará al vació aun sin una cadena que lo sujete y caiga sobre su brazo fracturándolo, no se preocupe por él porque estos modelos están garantizados para resistir las caídas más duras.

**P**: mi modelo SHUN no quiere acercarse al jardín, especialmente a las rosas, ¿por qué sucede esto?

**R:** Esto se debe a un Bug en el programa de su unidad. Lastimosamente nuestro equipo de programadores todavía no han encontrado la manera de solucionarlo. Lo mejor que puede hacer es deshacerse de sus rosales para conservar a su SHUN feliz.

**P:** ¿Mi unidad SHUN tiene un el modo hostil de intereactuar? ¿Cómo activo dicha función?

**R:** Siendo un modelo Santo de Atena, tiene esa función instalada. Generalmente la unidad SHUN se muestra reticente a actuar bajo esta modalidad debido a un temporizador interno del producto, que le da más ternura, pero que ralentiza la función modo hostil. Solamente tiene que esperar un poco para verlo actuar bajo esa modalidad.

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO**

**Problema:** Su unidad SHUN parece muy sensible a las cebollas. No soporta el olor lo que le produce incontables lágrimas. Debido a esto las unidades IKKI más cercanas le amenazan de muerte.

**Solución:** Olvídese de las cebollas o mande a su unidad SHUN por el pan mientras pica sus cebollas.

**NOTA:** No se olvide de devolver las unidades IKKI a sus correspondientes propietarios si no enfrentar futuras demandas penales por hurto.

**Problema:** Su unidad SHUN tiene el cabello rubio y parece una mujer.

**Solución:** Por error le fue enviado el modelo ESMERALDA. Dicha unidad todavía no tiene ninguna utilidad más que apaciguar al volátil modelo IKKI. Por favor reenviarla a la siguiente casilla postal en Isla de la Muerte, Pacífico Sur.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Por ningún motivo envíe dicha unidad a Netflix Corporate Headquarters 100 Winchester Circle, Los Gatos, CA 95032, porque se generan malos entendidos en cuanto a géneros.

**Problema:** su modelo SHUN trata de eliminar a todos sus vecinos que tiene afición por la música.

**Solución:** esto es debido a que su unidad SHUN cree que usted está siendo atacado(a) por ellos. Si no desea tener problemas con la justicia tómese su tiempo y explíquele que no debe atacar a sus vecinos por mal que toquen sus instrumentos.

**Problema:** Activó la función calefacción de su unidad SHUN y ahora intenta darle un fuerte abrazo.

**Solución:** No vemos cuál es el problema. Relájese y disfrute.

**NOTA FINAL**

Su modelo SHUN le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio. Está garantizado que le servirá aun en las condiciones más extremas.


	3. UNIDAD SHIRYU

**Nota: **la unidad SHIRYU ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, son marca registrada de Kurumada y Toei.

La idea surgió de los divertidos fics de Theresa_green de los manuales de funcionamiento de la comunidad del anillo.

**4\. Shiryu: manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

***** FELICIDADES! *****

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso propietario de una unidad SHIRYU de edición limitada! Siga las instrucciones detalladas en este manual para asegurarse de que su caballero del zodiaco sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad. ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS

Nombres: SHIRYU

Tipo: Caballero de bronce

Fabricantes: Graude fundation Inc.

Ensamblado: Japón

Programado: Rozan, China

Peso: 53 kilogramos

Estatura: 172 cm

Color: negro

Signo: Libra

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias

**INSTALACIÓN**

Cuando usted reciba su SHIRYU no se sorprenda si lo encuentra desvestido, no es que no su modelo no venga con ropa, es sólo que a veces es difícil mantenerlo con la camisa puesta. Posiblemente se le cayó en el camino de la fábrica a su hogar.

Su SHIRYU llegará completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor revise que tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

Una armadura de Dragón debidamente empaquetada en una caja.

Pantalones lila

Una camisa lila, estilo chino

Un par de zapatos negros

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO**

Su modelo SHIRYU tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual.

Cuidado de ancianos:

El modelo SHIRYU fue especialmente diseñado para cuidar ancianos, aún si estos tienen más de cien años, debido a su gran paciencia y respeto que muestra hacia las personas de la tercera edad.

Control de inundaciones y riadas:

Las unidades SHIRYU están perfectamente capacitadas para hacer cambiar el curso del agua de una sola patada, si vive en una región donde las inundaciones son frecuentes, no encontrará mejor solución que esta.

Animador de fiestas solo para mujeres:

Debido a su natural habilidad para quitarse la ropa, el modelo SHIRYU puede animar cualquier fiesta que requiera que nuestro santo se quite la ropa, como despedidas de soltera, baby shower, bautizos, cumpleaños, etc.

***** ADVERTENCIA ***** no recomendamos utilizar esta función en ocasiones en las que su cónyuge o pareja pueda sentir celos que puedan acabar en demandas de divorcio.

**ACTUALIZACION**

Si lo desea puede actualizar su modelo SHIRYU con el nuevo software para que adquiera la habilidad Excálibur del modelo SHURA santo de Capricornio. Sólo tiene que descargar dicho software de nuestra página y ejecutar el archivo correspondiente. Con este software su SHIRYU podrá ser usado como un práctico cortador de pan, podador de césped, etc.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

Encontrará que su modelo SHIRYU es compatible con la mayoría de los otros modelos de bronce, especialmente con las unidades SEIYA. Este modelo es altamente adaptable y sólo se muestra hostil con la unidad MASCARA DE LA MUERTE:

**LIMPIEZA.**

Su santo del Dragón generalmente no requiere de mucho cuidado porque no suele ensuciarse como los modelos SEIYA, IKKI y HYOGA, pero un baño no estaría mal de vez en cuando. Recuerde siempre utilizar mucho acondicionador para el cabello para después no tenga problemas al peinarlo, a no ser claro, que desee convertir a su unidad SHIRYU en un modelo Rasta del dragón. Pero no lo recomendamos.

**RECARGA**

Alimentación: Comida china

Bebida: agua, en lo posible de una cascada.

Sueño: normal.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES**

**P: **Estaba bañando a mi modelo SHIRYU cuando encontré un tatuaje en su espalda que no había visto antes. ¿Es normal o se está volviendo algún tipo de joven rebelde?

**R**: Es normal, no se preocupe. El modelo SHIRYU siempre llevó ese tatuaje, es de esos que se hace visible con agua tibia y desaparece con agua fría.

**P: **Cada vez que mi SHIRYU sale de casa regresa pálido y cansado, ¿está enfermo?

**R:** Es muy raro que los santos de bronce caigan enfermos, lo que pudo haber sucedido es que cerca de su domicilio exista también un modelo MU de la línea santos dorados, quien seguramente le pidió a su SHIRYU la insignificante cantidad de 4 litros de sangre para reparar la lavadora de su vecina. No permita que su SHIRYU vuelva a visitar a la unidad MU si quiere conservarlo intacto.

**P: **Quise instalar el software de expansión de funciones con el software Excálibur, y mi SHIRYU se elevó al cielo y no lo he vuelto a ver. ¿Volverá algún día?

**R:** Es un posible resultado de dicho software, que viene junto con la función satélite que suelen tener algunos modelos. Espere un poco que pronto bajará.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Cuando su unidad SHIRYU baje es posible que lo haga con una armadura dorada de Capricornio. Recuerde devolver la a su correspondiente propietario si quiere evitar demandas por hurto.

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO**

**Problema:** el corazón de su modelo SHIRYU dejó de latir sin ninguna explicación.

**Solución:** Probablemente su unidad SHIRYU estaba jugando con la unidad SEIYA de su vecino y le dio un golpe en el pecho. Pídale a esa unidad SEIYA que vuelva a golpear a su SHIRYU y verá como se arregla y vuelve a latir.

**Problema:** De repente su modelo SHIRYU no puede ver.

**Solución:** Es un problema común, no sirve de mucho conseguir un modelo SEIYA para que le golpee en los ojos o vaya a buscar algún antídoto. Aunque usted no lo crea, la única forma de solucionar este problema es consiguiendo una unidad MASCARA DE LA MUERTE, quien lo enviará al otro mundo, para cuando su SHIRYU regrese, cosa que siempre sucede, verá como sus ojos recuperan la visibilidad.

**NOTA:** si no existe un modelo MASCARA DE LA MUERTE disponible, consiga una unidad SHUNREY para que lo cuide por usted mientras consigue la unidad santo dorado requerida.

**Problema:** No puede conseguir que su modelo SHIRYU permanezca con la ropa puesta por más de 10 minutos.

**Solución: **al igual que la unidad SEIYA tiene menor balance y equilibrio, los modelos SHIRYU, no poseen la habilidad de permanecer vestidos por mucho tiempo, pero en compensación usted puede admirar los pectorales de su santo de bronce.

**NOTA FINAL**

Su modelo SHIRYU le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio. Está garantizado que le servirá aun en las condiciones más extremas. Sólo asegúrese de conseguir siempre su tipo de sangre en el hospital más cercano a su domicilio.


	4. UNIDAD HYOGA

**Nota: **la unidad HYOGA ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, son marca registrada de Kurumada y Toei.

La idea surgió de los divertidos fics de Theresa_green de los manuales de funcionamiento de la comunidad del anillo.

**3\. Hyoga: manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

***** FELICIDADES! *****

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso propietario de una unidad HYOGA de edición limitada! Siga las instrucciones detalladas en este manual para asegurarse de que su caballero del zodiaco sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad.

ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS

Nombres: HYOGA

Tipo: Caballero de bronce

Fabricantes: Graude fundation Inc.

Ensamblado: Japón/Rusia

Programado: Siberia

Peso: 60 kilogramos

Estatura: 173 cm

Color: Blanco y azul

Signo: Acuario

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias

**INSTALACIÓN**

Cuando usted reciba su HYOGA, remueva la envoltura. La primera palabra que él le dirá será "MAMA".

Su HYOGA llegará completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor revise que tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

Una armadura de Cisne debidamente empaquetada en una caja.

Pantalones negros

Una camiseta azul

Un par de zapatos negros

Un par de polainas

Un rosario y una cruz dorada

**NOTA:** el rosario y la cruz están escondidos dentro de la camiseta del modelo HYOGA. Remueva esta prenda para verificar su existencia. De momento no es necesario remover otras prendas.

**ADVERTENCIA:** si usted tiene una relación estable con otra persona, es recomendable que mantenga a su cónyuge o prometido ocupado en alguna tarea lejos de su hogar para evitar posibles futuras demandas de divorcio.

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO**

Su modelo HYOGA tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual

Hielera portátil:

El modelo HYOGA al igual que todas las unidades de la línea de caballeros de hielo, tiene la capacidad de refrigerar y congelar cuanto ítem se le ocurra. Llévelo de día de campo y verá como es útil este santo de los hielos.

Control de pestes educativas:

La unidad HYOGA, está especialmente diseñado para acabar con esas plagas que invaden las escuelas y universidades, mejor conocidas como profesores. Usted sólo tiene que registrar a su modelo HYOGA en las asignaturas en la que sus profesores le dan problemas y verá como en un dos por tres los elimina limpia y rápidamente.

**ADVERTENCIA: **en algunos países matar maestros de escuela y/o universidades es un delito penado con cárcel. Revise las leyes de su nación antes de ordenarle a su modelo HYOGA este procedimiento para evitar problemas legales.

Decoración navideña:

Su modelo HYOGA es excelente en la decoración de su hogar durante la época navideña, especialmente en países del hemisferio sur donde la nieve es escasa en esas fechas. Sólo ordénele toda la nieve que necesite, y su HYOGA la producirá inmediatamente.

Maestro de danza contemporánea:

Cómo usted seguro ya pudo apreciar, el modelo HYOGA puede realizar una graciosa danza que se asemeja a la de un cisne tomando vuelo. Sólo tiene que pedirle que le enseñe el paso para la próxima fiesta de año nuevo.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

Aunque no lo parezca, encontrará que su modelo HYOGA es compatible con otros modelos. Puede dar la impresión de que es engreído y frío, esto se debe a su origen híbrido, (japonés/ruso), pero luego de unos cuantos días notará un cambio y verá que es compatible con los otros modelos santos de bronce y algunos modelos santos dorados.

**LIMPIEZA.**

Para que su santo del cisne esté siempre impecable siga las siguientes instrucciones:

-lavado con agua fría, mejor si es agua del deshielo.

-Se puede utilizar blanqueador, en cantidades industriales.

-no es necesario el planchado.

-no retorcer ni estirar.

-dejar secar al sol.

**RECARGA**

Alimentación: Comida congelada

Bebida: agua fría, con dos cubitos de hielo.

Sueño: normal.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES**

**P: **Mi HYOGA no llegó con su armadura de Cisne sino con una armadura amarilla muy rara. ¿Qué está mal?

**R**: es muy probable que le haya sido enviado uno de las escasas unidades MIDGARDO de colección. Este es un modelo todavía esté en desarrollo y todavía es muy inestable. Por favor, apreciaremos la devolución del mismo y a cambio le enviaremos el modelo HYOGA que ordenó y un accesorio JACOB.

**P:** Mi modelo Hyoga se ha estado comportando de una manera muy rara, perdió la coordinación y parece que ve doble, desde ayer que solo bebe agua con dos cubitos de hielo, ¿qué está funcionando mal?

**R:** si se fija bien es muy probable que en el vaso de agua también haya una rodaja de limón. De ser así pruebe usted la bebida de su santo de bronce para comprobar que lo que ha estado bebiendo no es otra cosa que vodka en las rocas. Debe usted confiscar cualquier botella que esté en posesión de su santo del cisne y reprenderlo por su comportamiento.

**P:** Llevé a mi unidad HYOGA de vacaciones a Egipto pero insiste en destruir las pirámides de Giza. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**R:** Explíquele que las pirámides de Egipto no fueron creadas por orden de algún de algún patriarca maligno, y que además no están hechas de hielo sino de piedra. Sólo le tomarán dos minutos el que lo comprenda dada su mayor capacidad de discernimiento en comparación de otros modelos como la unidad SEIYA.

**P:** En mi vecindario hay una unidad Milo, y cada vez que mi modelo HYOGA lo ve se esconde, ¿tiene algo malo?

**R:** su HYOGA actúa de esta manera porque teme que la unidad MILO llene de agujeros su armadura, es natural, ya que el modelo MILO tiene por función hacer huecos por todas partes especialmente en la armadura del cisne

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO**

**Problema:** su modelo HYOGA todavía se ve distante y frío con los otros modelos, y no logra mostrarse compatible con ninguno

**Solución:** Es muy simple, consiga una unidad SHUN, para que con su cálido y tierno cosmos abrigue al frío distante HYOGA.

**NOTA: **Es posible que esta operación agote por completo las baterías de su unidad SHUN, recárguelas inmediatamente luego de esta operación.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Debido a una falla en el software, las unidades HYOGA suelen eliminar a las otras unidades por las que siente afecto. Debe decidir si desea un HYOGA más afectuoso o si mantiene intactos a otras unidades de su propiedad como el modelo de plata CRISTAL o la costosa unidad de oro CAMUS.

**Problema:** Su unidad HYOGA salió de casa y regresó con un ojo parchado.

**Solución:** Seguramente su modelo HYOGA fue a jugar con el modelo ISAAC, quien convenció a su unidad HYOGA de que andar tuerto estaba de moda por lo que su modelo HYOGA decidió lastimarse un ojo para estar a la moda como la unidad ISAAC. En ese caso usted puede ordenar un ojo de repuesto a la compañía.

**ADVERTENCIA:** No nos hacemos responsables su usted le instala un ojo de la marca pirata Caballeros negros. Esos artefactos simplemente funcionan como una unidad USB que cargan viruses y otros males.

**Problema:** su modelo HYOGA es poco cooperativo y se niega a recibir órdenes

**Solución:** lo único que tiene que hacer es amenazarlo con acusarlo con su mamá, verá como en un dos por tres le obedece

**Problema: **Su unidad HYOGA insiste en bucear en cada lago, río, piscina, tina, etc.

**Solución:** es un bug en su programación que le hace buscar en el fondo de cada cuerpo de agua. Busque una unidad CAMUS para convencerle de que si sigue con ese comportamiento nunca será un buen caballero.

**NOTA FINAL**

Su modelo HYOGA le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio. Está garantizado que le servirá aun en las condiciones más extremas. Si usted lo desea puede guardarlo para la siguiente generación, sólo consiga un modelo CAMUS para que lo guarde en un gran cubo de hielo


	5. UNIDAD IKKI

**Nota: **la unidad IKKI ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, son marca registrada de Kurumada y Toei.

La idea surgió de los divertidos fics de Theresa_green de los manuales de funcionamiento de la comunidad del anillo.

**5\. Ikki: manual de mantenimiento del propietario**

***** ¡FELICIDADES! *****

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso propietario de una unidad IKKI de edición limitada! Siga las instrucciones detalladas en este manual para asegurarse de que su caballero del zodiaco sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad. ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS

Nombres: IKKI

Tipo: Caballero de bronce

Fabricantes: Graude fundation Inc.

Ensamblado: Japón

Programado: Pacífico sur, Isla de la reina muerte

Peso: 63 kilogramos

Estatura: 175 cm

Color: Azul

Signo: Leo

Características especiales: una cicatriz en el rostro a la altura de la frente y nariz

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias

**INSTALACIÓN**

Cuando usted reciba su IKKI, tenga mucho cuidado pues este es un modelo muy inestable y si se siente confundido o asustado es capaz de matar. Así que le recomendamos no llevar ropa brillante ni hacer movimientos bruscos a la hora de sacarlo de su envoltura.

Su IKKI llegará completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor revise que tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

Una armadura de Fénix debidamente empaquetada en una caja.

Pantalones rojos

Una camiseta azul

Un par de zapatos negros

**NOTA: **es preferible que lo instale cerca de la chimenea o del sistema de calefacción para que se sienta a gusto, pero si él decide dormir en otra habitación por ejemplo la suya, es mejor no contradecirlo.

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE MANEJO**

Su modelo IKKI tiene muchos usos aunque no siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual, y algunas veces ni eso. De hecho a él no le gusta recibir órdenes así que le recomendamos negociar con él antes de que ocurra cualquier incidente desagradable.

Control de pandillas y delincuentes:

Si bien su modelo IKKI no se deshará de ellos, y es muy posible que él se convierta en su líder, usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ya que siendo él o la propietaria de IKKI él la protegerá de los posibles actos vandálicos del fénix y de su pandilla de inadaptados.

Guardaespaldas:

Es bien conocida la capacidad de los santos de Atena para defender y proteger a los más débiles, en este caso los seres humanos comunes y corrientes. Pero el modelo IKKI en particular vendrá de donde sea para rescatarla o rescatarlo de cualquier situación de peligro en la que se encuentre, ya sea un asalto, un incendio, o incluso cuando su maestro de matemáticas amenaza a su persona con ponerle nota de reprobación por no terminar la tarea.

Encender el carbón para la barbacoa:

IKKI como santo de elemento fuego, será muy útil a la hora de preparar las barbacoas los fines de semana. Sólo tiene que pedirle como una docena de veces si le haría el grandísimo favor de encender el carbón, para que su humilde persona pueda comer ese día. Tal vez le hará caso a la vigésima súplica.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS.**

Encontrará que su modelo IKKI no es muy compatible con los otros modelos santos de bronce a un principio, pero luego de unos cuantos días notará que no es compatible con ningún modelo, excepto las unidades SHUN y ESMERALDA. Si usted además posee otras unidades santos de bronce, tal vez su IKKI los tolerará un poco, pero no abuse de ello, porque una unidad SEIYA puede colmar la paciencia del mismo santo del Dragón

**LIMPIEZA.**

Será difícil convencer a su modelo IKKI de que tome un baño, por lo que usted deberá meterse primero a la tina y mostrarle que no hay ningún peligro, cuando su santo del Fénix le tenga más confianza será una experiencia que ambos disfrutaran.

**Nota:** Si usted puede adquirir un sauna en seco es lo más apropiado para mantener contento a su unidad IKKI.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Se recomienda mucho que si usted tiene una pareja estable, no seguir este procedimiento a no ser que su contraparte se encuentre de viaje en otra ciudad.

**RECARGA**

Alimentación: pan seco y agua (es más de lo que recibía en la isla de la reina muerte)

Sueño: normal.

**PREGUNTAS MÁS FRECUENTES**

**P: **Mi IKKI salió de casa y regresó con varias armaduras que no son suyas, ¿es normal esto?

**R**: Para él sí, pero para los dueños de los otros santos no. Deberá devolver las armaduras robadas antes de que se le ocurra repartirlas entre las versiones piratas de los caballeros negros, amigos predilectos de su unidad IKKI.

**P**: Mi modelo IKKI ataca a todo aquel que tenga cabellos púrpura, ¿es este comportamiento normal?

**R:** Es muy probable que su IKKI haya hecho esto como una forma de venganza, seguro vio a una propietaria de un modelo SEIYA con una peluca púrpura, o tal vez haya sido un modelo MU o incluso una anciana con cabello lila. Lo que sucede es que el modelo IKKI odia este color, le trae malos recuerdos, que están instalados en su memoria ROM, imposible de borrar. En lo posible aléjelo de estas personas.

**P:** Mi modelo IKKI tomó a mi modelo SHAKA por la espalda y comenzó a brillar, ¿es gay?

**R:** De ninguna manera, aunque algunas personas le sugieran esto. Lo que su IKKI hace es tratar de deshacerse del modelo SHAKA porque no tolera que haya otra unidad más arrogante que él.

**P:** El otro día mi modelo IKKI lanzó su famoso golpe fantasma contra un modelo HYOGA pero no le hizo ningún efecto, ¿está perdiendo su toque?

**R:** De ninguna manera, lo que pasa es que los modelos HYOGA tienen su propio mecanismo de defensa contra este tipo de ataques.

**P: **Mi modelo IKKI acostumbra a salir durante las noches a armar jaleo y su armadura se ha quedado sin plumas.** ¿**Dónde puedo conseguir más plumas de fénix para la armadura de mi modelo IKKI?

**R: **Puede hacer un pedido en nuestras oficinas representantes. Le mandaremos una caja por correo una vez que verifiquemos que él cheque que nos envió tiene fondos.

**PROBLEMAS DE FUNCIONAMIENTO**

**Problema: **Su modelo IKKI salió de casa y todavía no ha regresado

**Solución: **Si su IKKI no está detenido en alguna comisaría, seguramente se fue a jugar con los otros modelos de santos de bronce, quienes decidieron que era buena idea enterrarlo, busque por las montañas algún promontorio de tierra con una cruz y un rosario, si escarba un poco encontrará a su IKKI en perfectas condiciones.

**Problema:** Su modelo IKKI se queja de que usted llora mucho.

**Solución:** Su IKKI tiene razón, deje de ver esas tontas novelas de una buena vez.

Problema: No sabe cómo activar el modo guardaespaldas de su unidad IKKI.

**Solución:** usted debe procurar verse tierno y desvalido. Si eso no resulta es probable que deba conseguir dos unidades AGORA y SHIVA para que simulen que usted está en peligro.

**Problema:** Ya activo la modalidad guardaespaldas de su unidad IKKI con dos unidades AGORA y SHIVA, pero su IKKI se queda quieto y no hace nada.

**Solución:** Es probable que un modelo SHAKA de su vecino esté interfiriendo con el software de su unidad IKKI. Llame a su vecino para que reprenda a su unidad SHAKA por interferir con el funcionamiento de su unidad IKKI.

**Problema:** su modelo IKKI es poco cooperativo y se niega a recibir órdenes.

**Solución:** lo único que tiene que hacer conseguir un modelo ESMERALDA para que le ayude a domarlo, es la única manera

**ADVERTENCIA:** tal vez crea que si consigue un modelo SHUN será más efectivo, pero se equivoca, porque está demostrado que al principio IKKI tratará de eliminar hasta al mismo modelo SHUN, y después la cosa no mejora, cuando comienza a sentir afecto por el santo de Andrómeda, porque donde lo encuentre llorando a él, usted pagará los platos rotos, sea responsable o no.

**Problema:** Su IKKI ronca en las noches y no le deja dormir.

**Solución:** Consígase unos tapones para los oídos, es lo más recomendable porque molestar a su IKKI con tales trivialidades puede terminar mal para usted, lo mejor es dejarlo tranquilo.

**NOTA FINAL**

Su modelo IKKI vivirá por años, pero no le garantizamos que viva con usted. Sin embargo siempre puede contar con él cuando lo requiera, o su vida corra peligro.

Sólo tiene que gritar 'hermano', para que venga en su ayuda.


End file.
